Changes
by A Shattered Past
Summary: People can change, lives can change, and relationships can change. It wasn't any different for Kaiba and Jounouchi. Drabble/oneshot. puppyshipping.


The first change was when Mokuba started inviting Jounouchi over

The second was when Kaiba was assigned to tutoring Jou

The third was when the name 'mutt' was no longer used in conversation

The fourth was when the gang verbally acknowledged the friendship

The fifth was when Kaiba called Jou and wished him a happy birthday

The sixth was when they unknowingly spent Valentine's Day together

The seventh was when Kaiba found out about Jou's abuse

The eighth was when 'Kaiba' changed to 'Seto' and 'Jou' to 'Katsuya'

The ninth was when Katsuya told Seto about his dad abusing him

The tenth was when Seto hugged Katsuya after his father had just beat him

The eleventh was when Seto offered Katsuya a place to stay

The twelfth was when Seto told him about Gozaburo's abuse toward him

The thirteenth was when they began spending most of their time together

The fourteenth was when Mokuba joked about them being a couple

The fifteenth was when a person on the street mistook them for a couple

The sixteenth was when Katsuya fell asleep on Seto's lap

The seventeenth was when Katsuya took care of Seto when he was sick

The eighteenth was after Seto was hospitalized and Katsuya stayed with him

The nineteenth was when Seto helped Katsuya get a job

The twentieth was when they were mistaken as a couple by a waitress

The twenty-first was when Seto left on a business trip and Katsuya found he was lonely

The twenty-second was when Seto felt lonely without Katsuya on his trip

The twenty-third was when Seto realized he was becoming attached to Katsuya

The twenty-fourth was when Seto got home and Katsuya hugged him

The twenty-fifth was when Seto tried to push Katsuya away

The twenty-sixth was when an old maid explained Seto's attachment issues to Katsuya

The twenty-seventh was when Katsuya explained to Seto that he values their friendship

The twenty-eighth was after Seto protected Katsuya from his father

The twenty-ninth was when Katsuya found out Seto only got a total of barely 7 hours of sleep in a week

The thirtieth was when they watched a movie together

The thirty-first was after Seto was in the hospital and Katsuya got worried about his health

The thirty-second was when Seto woke up to Jounouchi dozing in a hair next to the hospital bed

The thirty-third was when the same old maid told Katsuya that Seto seemed happier with him around

The thirty-fourth was when Mokuba told Seto that Katsuya would be a good boyfriend for him

The thirty-fifth was when Mokuba told Katsuya the same thing

The thirty-sixth was when Katsuya started thinking of Seto as more than a friend

The thirty-seventh was when Katsuya was kidnapped a long with Mokuba in order to get money from Kaiba Corp.

The thirty-eighth happened when Seto accidentally told Katsuya how much money he paid to get him back

The thirty-ninth was when Mokuba teased them for 'loving' each other

The fortieth was after Yugi asked them if they were more than friends

The forty-first was when Seto found out that Katsuya was having nightmares about his father

The forty-second was when Ootogi said that they looked like a couple

The forty-third was when Seto saw the scars from Katsuya's father on Katsuya's abdomen

The forty-fourth was when they talked about their fears together

The forty-fifth was after Katsuya's father beat him after seeing him on the street and Seto found him and intervened before Katsuya got seriously hurt

The forty-sixth happened when Seto let Katsuya sleep in bed with him that night because he was traumatized after being beaten again

The forty-seventh was when Katsuya woke up to Seto holding him and realized how much Seto cared for him

The forty-eighth happened after they got into a horrible argument right before Katsuya left for a trip to Tokyo with Honda

The forty-ninth was when Mokuba called Katsuya to tell him Seto was in a coma in the hospital and he left for Domino City immediately

The fiftieth occurred when Katsuya cried about possibly losing Seto with Mokuba

The fifty-first was when Seto woke up and Katsuya told him how worried he was about him

The fifty-second was after Mokuba explained that Seto was constantly hospitalized due to suicide attempts because of how stressed he is

The fifty-third was when Katsuya yelled at Seto for being stupid before breaking down in tears

The fifty-fourth was the first time Seto had ever sincerely apologized

The fifty-fifth occurred when Seto realized that Katsuya cared about him more than he cared for himself

The fifty-sixth was when Seto and fell asleep on the couch with Katsuya after coming home

The fifty-seventh when Katsuya woke up on top of Seto and Seto woke up with Katsuya on top of him

The fifty-eighth was when Katsuya thought about how horrified he was at the thought of loosing Seto

The fifty-ninth was when Katsuya realized he had romantic feelings for Seto

The sixtieth was after Katsuya admitted to Mokuba that he liked Seto

The sixty-first happened when Katsuya stayed with Seto at all times to make sure he didn't do anything stupid

The sixty-second happened when Seto told Katsuya that he wouldn't do anything because he understood that he cared a lot for him

The sixty-third was when Seto noticed the blush on Katsuya's cheeks when he told him that he cared for him as much as he did Mokuba

The sixty-forth was when Mokuba asked Seto had feelings for Katsuya

The sixty-fifth was when Seto questioned his feelings for Katsuya

The sixty-sixth happened after Katsuya was hit by a car and Seto had a panic attack

The sixty-seventh was when Seto got to the hospital and heard that Katsuya only had a broken arm and a concussion

The sixty-eighth was when Katsuya saw Seto come into his room with bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face

The sixty-ninth is when Seto came to terms with the fact he liked Katsuya as more than a friend

The seventieth was when Seto stayed up with Katsuya after getting back from the hospital

The seventy-first was when Seto nearly kissed Katsuya

The seventy-second was when Katsuya told Mokuba he would have kissed Seto back

The seventy-third was when Katsuya forced Seto to go ice skating with him

The seventy-fourth was when Seto held Katsuya's hand when they walked back to the Kaiba Mansion

The seventy-fifth was when they fell asleep on the couch together

The seventy-sixth was when Seto kissed Katsuya for the first time

The seventy-seventh was when Seto panicked that Katsuya didn't want him in that way

The seventy-eighth was when Seto avoided Katsuya after the kiss

The seventy-ninth was when Katsuya told Seto that he did like him in that way during their lunch period

The eightieth was when Seto kissed Katsuya again… in the middle of the hallway for their classmates to see

The eighty-first was when Honda told Katsuya he owed Yami 3000 yen

The eighty-second was when Seto told Katsuya how hard it was for him to open up to somebody

The eighty-third was after they shared their lives with each other

The eighty-fourth was when Seto left on business for a month and didn't contact Katsuya

The eighty-fifth was when Katsuya started to feel like Seto didn't want him any longer

The eighty-sixth was when Seto got back home and Katsuya asked Seto if he still felt for him

The eighty-seventh was when Seto proceeded to kiss Katsuya senseless for asking such a stupid question

The eighty-eighth was after Mokuba told them that they should really shut the doors before proceeding to do 'couple stuff'

The eighty-ninth was when Katsuya's father told Katsuya that he couldn't stand not hitting him any longer, especially since he was a 'worthless faggot' now

The ninetieth was when Seto kissed the bruises and cuts that he couldn't prevent Katsuya's father from giving

The ninety-first was when Katsuya realized he loved Seto

The ninety-second was when Katsuya became scarred Seto didn't love him the same way

The ninety-third was when Katsuya asked Seto how he felt about him

The ninety-fourth was when Seto confessed that he had known he was in love with Katsuya since he was hit by the car

The ninety-fifth was when they became each other's first lover

The ninety-sixth was when Katsuya started sleeping in Seto's room

The ninety-seventh was when they graduated and Katsuya was accepted to a University on the other side if Japan, close to his sister

The ninety-eighth was when Seto told Katsuya he would wait for him if he decided to go

The ninety-ninth was when Katsuya decided to stay with Seto

The hundredth is now, 15 years after graduation, when Seto proposed to Katsuya.


End file.
